


The Most Unlikely

by efficaceous



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/efficaceous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fusion of the Kushiel's Dart world with the Omega-verse.<br/>It just seemed like too good of a crossover to pass up, but my plot bunnies are all scattered.<br/>WIP.<br/>All OMC's and OFC's.<br/>Rating will go up as the story progresses.<br/>Consent issues will be referenced, but all sexual activity contained herein will be 100% consensual between adults/<br/>I just gender swapped my rare female omega to a rare male omega because my headcanon biology couldn't make a female omega work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llio

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment and let me know what you want to see, (mpreg?, more of the night court?, established characters in cameos?). I love concrit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is dead in the water so please don't wait around for updates.

In the Court of Night Blooming Flowers, authentic live omegas were seen as an unusual delicacy. Male omegas remained so rare as to be nearly mythical, and were assumed by all to be the exclusive province of the Night Court.  Although delicate jeweled vials full of omega scent were available in many market stalls, allowing any courtesan to provide an omega like experience, going through a true heat with an omega was considered an unparalleled privilege. When a mother bore a child who was an omega it was said that the infant was the result of love more pure than most, more passionate than many, and the most faithful of all.

Of course, there were some omegas outside the Night Court, either from families wealthy enough to support them, or those of a somewhat different nature, preferring to spend all their time and heats with one partner. Thus it was that very few citizens in Terre d’Ange encountered adult omegas in their daily lives, much less in mundane circumstances.

So it was an unusual day that brought male omega Llio, born and raised in House Heliotrope, bound for life to male alpha Degare Thibadeau, to be sitting in the middle of a small tavern surrounded by men discussing property rights off of Cours Julien in Marsilikos. Of course, none but Degare, of all the gathered men, knew that Llio was an omega. He appeared to all as a slight beta male, of perhaps 24 or 25 years, with auburn hair, amber eyes and more than his fair share of freckles adorning his cheeks, nose and forehead (and perhaps other, more hidden, bodily areas). Easily overlooked, he maintained perfect silence and serenity despite his raucous surroundings.


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Degare in more detail, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pleaaassse!

The various businessmen in the tavern were all beta's. They were reasonably strong but a bit short, some paunchy and others overly hairy in the ears. Being beta's they couldn't easily scent alphas or omegas (unless they were in heat) nearby, but they were equally blinded by their own assumptions about the other two genders. Degare escaped notice not because he was physically imperfect, he was in fact quite imposing, six and a half feet tall with wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders, making a vivid contract to his sky blue eyes.

No, what kept Degare hidden was his ability to make himself _seem_  small. His personality was so obliging, so kindly mannered, rational and mild that no one in their right mind would assume him to be an aggressive, assertive, irrational alpha. When he walked into a room, everyone did turn to look, but their eyes quickly slid off his figure, so strongly did he project harmlessness. 

Llio hid his marque under a full backed, mandarin collared, watered silk, pale green blouse, paired with a coarsely woven linen pants. He hid his scent with a specially formulated cleanser, and never went out in public near his heat times. He also never appeared in public without Degare. It might have been said that you might see Degare out with or without his compatriate, but never Llio alone. But it never was remarked on; the two were too adept at seeming innocuous that none ever gave their peculiarities (Degare's size, Llio's grace, etc) much notice. 


End file.
